Rescuing the Princess
by patricia51
Summary: Set the night after "And the Fables of Doom". Cassandra's held-over magic causes the return to their fairy tale characters for her and Eve. And Prince Charming cannot resist the Princess. Or vice-versa. Femslash. Cassandra/Eve. Rated M.


Rescuing the Princess by patricia51

(Set the night after "And the Fables of Doom". Cassandra's held-over magic causes the return to their fairy tale characters for her and Eve. And Prince Charming cannot resist the Princess. Or vice-versa. Femslash. Cassandra/Eve. Rated M.)

(Note: I love this show and actually ship Flynn/Eve and Jake/Cassandra. But when Eve started batting her eyelashes during Cassandra's "Call to Battle" speech I realized I was just going to have to run with this. And if the language seemed a little flowery in places well, this IS a fable after all.)

Cassandra Cillian snapped awake. She bounced from her bed. But when she landed on her feet she was not the somewhat shy mathematician and Librarian-in-training. She was once more Prince Charming; hero and protector. And she could sense that nearby a, no THE Princess was in danger.

"Hold fast fair maiden," she called out, "I am coming!" With that she whipped through the door and down the hall.

There actually were a few things that Lieutenant Colonel Eve Baird was afraid of. Terrorists with biological agents and rogue nation states with nuclear weapons topped the list. There were others but generally they were minor, at least compared to the first two. But she had never been particularly afraid of wolves. Before this. Before these misshapen half-man, half-wolf creatures had invaded her room.

But she wouldn't show it! She was a princess and as such she must maintain her reputation! So even in her chambers with no place to go and no one to defend her against the slowly closing creatures she drew herself up to her full height and lifted her chin defiantly in the air.

The door to her chamber crashed open and a slender figure bounded in, placing itself between her and the oncoming animals. Her heart leaped in her breast. Both of them in fact, since not only was her returned leather corset supporting and lifting them but they seemed to have grown two full cup sizes.

"Come with me if you want to live," commanded the arrival.

"I've been waiting my whole life to hear you say that," responded Eve as she caught the outstretched hand and squeezed it. Then Prince Charming was leading her out of her chambers and down the hallway. Even in her sparkling heels and long flowing gown she was able to keep up with her hero.

Amazingly she was not worried at all about the creatures so close behind them that she could feel their hot breath on her skin. Her mind was much too busy taking in the slender figure ahead of her. Her eyes took in every inch of her Prince, particularly the long bare legs and the incredibly small, tight ass flexing before her.

They reached a cul-de-sac. Eve wondered for a moment if they were trapped until Cassie nodded in satisfaction.

"This will do," she declared. "None of them can get behind us to threaten you." She lifted Eve's hand to her lips and kissed it. The Princess thought she would faint. "Fear not my princess! I will never let them reach you." She turned and lifted a sword which somehow had appeared in her hand. "Avaunt foul creatures! Flee or taste my steel!" Without releasing Eve's hand Cassie attacked, her gleaming blade reflecting the light and causing the pursuing creatures to cower before her.

Princess Eve clutched her free hand to her STILL growing bosom in awe as Prince Charming drove the evil creatures before her. They snarled and tried to attack but they were no match for dauntless Cassie and soon fled, yelping in dismay with their tails tucked between their legs.

"Victory!" shouted Cassandra as she flourished her sword.

"Victory!" echoed Eve breathlessly, almost swooning at the sight of her gallant protector as she turned to smile at her.

"Come Princess, I will escort you to your chambers."

The return trip was not long enough for Eve, certain as she was that her rescuer would depart with no more than a bow and perhaps, if she was lucky, another kiss to her hand. Her entire body quivered. She wanted so much more, although she wasn't sure what that "so much more" was.

Indeed when they arrived at her room the Prince did bow and kiss her hand again. But Cassie did not immediately leave when she straightened up nor did she release Eve's hand. Instead she searched Eve's face, then her eyes. Eve's heart pounded, so loudly she was sure the other could hear it.

"My Princess," whispered the gallant bravo.

"My Prince," returned Eve as the dryness in her mouth was balanced by the dampness creeping upon her elsewhere.

With that Cassie pulled Eve against her, their hands still locked together but now behind the Princess's back. Hungry gazes locked and then Cassie brought her mouth to Eve's slightly parted and eagerly waiting lips and crushed her in her grip as she kissed the object of her heroic actions. She drank in Eve's kisses as though they were the sweetest wine, a reward for her daring and bravery.

Eve found herself in the classic dip, Cassie's left arm around her and surprisingly supporting her as she was leaned backwards and kissed again and again with growing passion and desire. That worked out well too since it brought her height down closer to that of the smaller, slender Prince.

Speaking of height differences, there was one way that everyone was equal. Even as Eve thought of that Cassie bent her backwards further and further until Eve was stretched out on the bed. Somehow the fingers that had held a sword so well proved incredibly nimble as well and the Princess found her gown whisked away leaving her in only her heels and somehow her leather bustier. She noted that apparently underwear was not a part of her dress tonight. But then was alright. In fact, better than alright as the Prince proved equally adept at shedding her own clothing. Then Cassie was on top of her and their bodies molded together.

The kisses were deep and open mouthed. Cassie's hands were on Eve's breasts, breasts that were firm in spite of their amazing expansion. Already hard nipples were teased, tapped, tugged and rolled. Cassie switched from Eve's lips and began to explore the Princess. Soft but somehow still demanding kisses fell over Eve's face, then her neck and shoulders before moving to her breasts, darting back and forth from one achingly hard nipple to the other.

A firm slender thigh slid between her legs. She moaned and the Prince echoed her. Her hips rocked as the smooth thigh sawed up and down against her wetness. She clutched her rescuer to her, her legs opened farther and the body on top of her lost no time in positioning itself directly over her.

The first thrust almost caught her by surprise but she bucked back, meeting each succeeding motion. Finally her heels came off and she was able to bend her knees, plant her feet and respond to every thrust against her. Both of them were wide open to each other. Cassie pushed up on her hands and grunted with the effort of grinding herself against her Princess. Hips rolled, pushed, met and clung together and each of them did their best to bring the other's arousal to a fever pitch.

Eve gasped, fighting for breath. Cassie panted; her head back and her eyes closed. Both of them quivered on the edge of their separate release. Digging her toes into the mattress Cassie gave one last mighty push. Both of them found the breath to cry out as the waves of pleasure overcame both of them until they collapsed; spent with their mutual orgasms. Slumber followed shortly.

Hours later Eve opened her eyes, squinting against the morning sun. "Holy cow," she muttered. "What a dream. I have GOT to stop eating pizza with extra pepperoni before bed." She rolled over just in time for her eyes to meet those of a just awakening Cassandra.

"Good morning," Cassie mumbled. Then her eyes popped open wide. "Good Golly!" she all but yelled even as Eve went "Oh CRAP!"

There was a furious tug of war for a moment as both women attempted to use the same sheet to cover them. Eve noted that her hair was back to its original length and that thankfully she had undergone magical breast reduction.

"What happened?" both of them said at the same time.

"The fables came back," Eve reasoned. "Buy how?"

"Because I was not just Prince Charming," a red-faced Cassie explained, "but also Merlin. Somehow that magic seems to have stayed with me. Why it led to, well, what happened I don't know."

A sudden though struck Eve. Although she thought she would have remembered a certain thing if it had happened she peeked under her half of the sheet and sighed in relief.

"What?" asked Cassie.

"I was afraid for a moment that maybe the changes that affected me, you know the long hair and the err..."

"Big boobs?" Cassie helpfully filled in. "You can say it. I'm kind of familiar with them."

"Oh God." Eve shook her head and plowed on. "I was afraid that there might be changes to you. Besides the overwhelming attraction you brought on for every female in sight, including me I was worried that the testosterone rush that apparently came over you might extend to, ah, physical changes too."

"Physical changes?" Cassandra asked in puzzlement. Then the light dawned. "Oh GOD! NO, no, no. Absolutely positively not." She hastily peeked down the front of her half of the sheet and sighed in relief. "Seriously, I would have remembered THAT."

"Whew. I thought I would have remembered such an event but as far as I could recall we did without that. Not that it wasn't awesome the way we DID come together," she hastily added.

"It was," Cassie replied dreamily. She snapped out of her memories. "Thank goodness though I didn't end up with a, you know. I'm too young to be a parent, especially a father."

"Well I'm glad. I would not have wanted to explain to Flynn that I was pregnant and especially by whom."

Cassandra giggled. "You really like Flynn don't you?"

"Yes I do," admitted the Guardian. "Rather like you like Jake."

"I do," sighed the mathematician. "And I think he likes me too. But he still says he doesn't trust me even though he has no problem working with me."

"He'll come around," comforted Eve. "Now then," embarrassment crept back into her voice. "We need to get dressed and you need to get back to your room before anyone sees anything."

Cassie slipped from the sheet as Eve looked away. Quickly the slender girl got dressed and headed for the door. She cracked it, carefully peeked out and then with a quick wave to Eve she was gone.

Eve groaned a bit as she got out of bed. Her legs were a bit sore. THAT was why she rarely wore heels and never ran in them. She headed for the bathroom and turned on the shower. As soon as the water warmed up she stepped in.

A thought struck her as she remembered how Cassie had bent over as she peeked out the door a moment ago.

Cassie really DID have a cute butt.

(The End)


End file.
